Don't Say You Love Me
by Sirus7009
Summary: Five and a half years after their final battle, N and Touko have begun traveling together, though though their feelings for each other clash with doubt and fear.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Say You Love Me

Tsukasa: I both love and hate this damn song. I hate it because of how bloody girly it is, but I love the beat. It's freaking weird. Well, since I'm still on my hiatus, I'm going to disappoint by skipping the lemon in this fanfiction. Sorry guys, but this is for a contest, which means no lemons. I don't own Pokémon nor the song that inspired this. I only own the idea.

P.S. I know the rules of the contest, but the beginning works best at third person. It will change to Touko's point of view though, so don't worry. ^^

###############################################################################

Touko sat underneath a tree, petting her newest partner's ears. The yellow mouse purred from the pleasure brought from the stroking of its ears, yet that wasn't enough to break the silence that was just begging to end. On the other side of the tree sat a green haired youth, his hat covering his eyes as he tried to sneak in a nap, leaving Touko all alone.

Though, N could indeed feel how lonely she was. It was just that, well, he was scared. Scared of the woman he loved. After five and a half years of wanderlust, he finally found her again, and she never let go of him, dragging him with her everywhere in an attempt to bring him closer... yet despite the fact that she indeed wanted it, he was still scared...

Touko's POV

"Natural?" I flinched when he responded, "It's N" ... "N?"

"What?" he asked. After so long of traveling, N's voice had slowed from its original high speed to a slower, more commanding tone. "I just..." I sighed as I leaned back against the tree, letting my Pichu get up and run off, looking for something to play with, "Nevermind..."

I wasn't expecting him to pursue my thoughts, "No, what is it?" I looked up into the branches of the tree we were under, the rays of the sun gently shining through the gaps, "I don't know, I'm just..." I sighed once again, "It's been five and a half years since that fateful day..." At this I could hear N moving, and I deduced he was looking at his Reshiram's pokeball again. "So much has changed in this world around us... the peace is still solid, Pokémon and trainers are getting along..."

"Yet we aren't getting along, is that what you're trying to say?" N read my mind, just like he could read the mind of my Pichu. "I..." I stuttered, before being cut off, "I guess you want me to just say it, don't you?"

"Say what?" I asked, my chest tightening in anticipation. In truth, N and I had been getting along really well until now... and then, he tried something... he tried to kiss me... from that point on, both of us had kept our distance, afraid of how the other really felt.

At first, I just wanted to stay friends, but as I thought of the warmth of his lips on mine... But what of N? He never acted this way... this was so out of character of him, to make the first move! He was always into his equations, his tactics, his scientific theories, I didn't understand him at all, yet...

**I want to understand him...**

"I love..." N began, but before he could say the third word, I spoke up, "Don't say you love me..."

Natural took a long breath before standing up, attempting to walk away, "Natural..." "It's N" "I don't care..." At this N froze, "I really don't care."

He turned to see me also standing, my arms extended toward the ground, my hands in fists, and tears barely being held back, "I don't like the fact you tried to kiss me, but it doesn't mean we can't take our relationship further..."

"Touko... what are you talking about?"

"You're moving too fast, I don't understand you!" I shouted, "Why don't you slow down, just take me to a movie or something, then try to kiss me? Maybe then..." I hiccupped, barely holding tears. Now _I_ was out of character. When the hell did I become such a weakling? Ever since I was a kid, I was a badass, yet here I am, begging for a date from this scientific little brat... That's it.

I stormed up to him, grabbed his hand, then dragged him behind me, "Come on, we're going!"

"Going? Going where!" N asked before tripping, his face slamming into the dirt, though his hand stayed with mine, "To the movies, where else?"

"You could have at least tried to catch me..." He mumbled, "I don't think I'd ever have created such an equation to determine my fate with someone as hard assed as you..." He regretted this as I kicked dirt in his eyes, "Quit your bitching and get up!" yet again I rose my voice before dragging him through the dirt by his arm, yet even though I was pissed I smiled. _That's the N I love..._

The next thing I knew, we were down at the Cinema. We were sitting there, and under N's breath I heard him. He said he loved me. Again, he said it. He was practicing, I believe, but even so I had to say it, "Don't say you love me." At this he snapped to attention, immediately trying to cover his ass, "I didn't say that!" Everyone in the theater stared at him, several hushing him till he sat down, beginning to practice several equations in his head to distract himself. How did I know he was doing that? He did that every time he was irritated. He once told me it distracted his mind from the negativities around him.

For a few minutes I stayed quiet, letting him brood, before I finally said, "If you really want me, then give me some time..." I quickly regretted saying this, "It's been three months since I tried to kiss you. How much bloody time do you need?"

"Don't say your hearts in a hurry, N... Not like we're going to get married..." I quickly noticed the stare N gave me, and then I realized what I said, "Um... Just give me some time, ok!" This time I was shushed, my blush becoming so bright it could have lit the theater.

"So... wait, you're thinking about marriage with me?" N asked with a smirk, "N-No...!" I whispered as loud as I dared, quickly knocking back N's arm as he tried to wrap it around my shoulders, "I'll make it clear, and I'm not going to tell you twice..." I took a deep breath, searching for the words, yet even after the thought I kept it simple, ""Take it slow, and quit pushing me, because you're pushing me away from you." At this N scooted away from me, "Alright, I get it, let's just watch the movie."

After the movie, I could feel the heat between us. At the most romantic scene of the movie, N made another move to put his arm around me, but the moment was just too sweet to stop him... and then when the girl died at the end and I leaned against N for comfort...

I looked up at N's face, "Natural..." I said, attempting to tease him out of his silence, yet instead of retorting with his usual correction, he just smiled at me, "It's pretty late, shall we look for a hotel?"

"A... A hotel...?" I asked, staring at him in shock. Just what was he suggesting? "Well, it's one in the morning. Pokémon centers close at eleven. So the only places to stay are either a: In the woods or b: pay for a night stay at a hotel. You're choice, Touko."

I had to think about it for a second. He was moving fast again, but I knew he had this planned out. He knew what I was going to say... so I had to play along lest I screw up another of his hypothesis, "Alright, a hotel it is..." I took a deep breath, "But Nimbasa's hotels are so pricy, so..."

"So?" N asked, curious at what I was getting at. I don't think this was part of his hypothesis, "Let's get one bed..." he nearly fell over when I said this. No, really, he actually started leaning in shock before finally catching himself from falling, "One... One bed!" N shouted, once again attracting attention, "But, why would you want that? You said that you wanted time, distance, and now you-"

I cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, "shh... you're talking too loud, and for the first time in a while, you're talking way too fast..." I sighed again, once again, debating on my words, "I'm not ready yet, I can't pretend..." I turned and began walking, though I stopped for a moment to look back, "Best I can do is tell you to talk to me, It's possible, eventual... Love will find a way" I giggled, leading him with the cutest smile my badassness would allow. It worked.

N ran to my side and smiled, more than eager to see where this is going, though I quickly pitched in, "Besides, it's an extra forty dollars for an extra bed, and I don't want you to pay that much for me." N once again tripped, leading me to drag him through the streets by his arm, "So that's the real reason..." He mumbled, "I need to stop trying to make predictions over you... your hard ass attitude always causes them to be false" He regretted his words again as I kicked whatever dust my feet could find on the street into his eyes again. _That's my Natural_ I giggled again.

Of course, when N finally made his way back to his feet, he began to pick between each hotel, before finally he stopped me in front of the fanciest hotel in Nimbasa city, "The Sleeping Cinccino... how's this one look?" He asked me, laughing at how far my jaw had dropped at the sight of the hotel. It was enormous! It had to have at least six hundred rooms, there where fountains and lights and...!

"I can hardly look at its magnificence..." I muttered silently, still staring at it all. "Now you know how I feel when looking at you" N laughed and took off for the door, "What... wait, what!"I shouted, running after him.

Checking in was a little awkward, as the tenant quickly cracked a few comments about us staying the night in one bed. In fact, it was so awkward, my blush was still apparent when we walked into our room, at which my jaw quickly dropped yet again. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling that looked like it should be in a ballroom, a flat screen T.V. the size of my Zekrom, and the single bed had frills, pillows, three blankets- which all had hot and cold settings- and there were three refrigerators, "Natural, I... I can't sleep here... not knowing how much you had to pay for this..." But despite my complaints he took my hand and led me to the bed, his smile almost creeping me out, "Touko... you said that maybe after a movie..." he began as he pushed me onto the bed, crawling on top of me and leaning in until our noses touched, "you might just kiss me... well?" I stared up into his blue eyes, waiting for him to continue, though his words remained mute, "I..." I tried to talk, but I was so blinded by this change in situation that I too remained mute, leading him to speak once again.

"I was so lonely... five and a half years I wandered without you... That day on the ferris wheel, when we first hugged, first spoke to each other at an equal level... while I was traveling, the thought of your warmth kept me moving, until finally I found you..." He leaned even closer till our lips were millimeters apart, "And even with my loneliness, I wanted to run away, but you stopped me..." He waited for me to stop him, but when I stayed still, he finally did it.

He leaned into a kiss, gently pressing against my lips before pressing harder, then harder as he tapped at my mouth with his tongue. I was scared... I really had to admit, even with my usual attitude, I was scared... but I gave in. For the first time in my life, I gave in to someone else's wishes and opened my mouth, letting his tongue scan the inside till it was satisfied, then I finally wrapped my arms around him, though he slowly broke the kiss, "And all this time, I didn't know how to approach you, especially after my debacle trying to kiss you... but now..." he kissed me again, gently this time, then broke it once more, "I want to say it... and I don't want you to stop me..." Once more he kissed me, then, as my chest tightened once again in anticipation, I once again gave into his wishes, letting him say it, the words that, all this time, I had wanted to hear... "I love you Touko..."

I stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say something else, change his words, take them back in a last minute change of mind, but he just continued to smile, leaning in to kiss me again, though I pushed him away, smiling as his face turned from happiness to sadness, then back again as I said it back, "I love you too, Natural" I grabbed him and brought him back into a kiss, our makeout session finally beginning, and after minutes of kissing each other, we finally laid down next to each other on the bed, ready to continue...

The next morning I awoke, holding the covers over my body to keep warm. I could smell eggs and bacon, and looking to my left I saw a plate with the smelled food sitting on the dresser next to the bed. Looking to my right, I noticed that N was gone, and a quick scan of the room led my eyes to the opened balcony door where I saw his tea green hair waving in the wind. Looking at the end of the bed I noticed a bath robe, quickly put it on, then made my way outside to N's side. We both looked up towards the sun, Pidove's and other bird Pokémon flying across the sky, their songs and chirps being my slow and calm alarm clock for my waking mind. And before I knew what I was doing, I leaned against N's bare shoulder, noticing once again how masculine he was for a scientific brat, and once more without notice I opened my mouth, "I love you Natural..."

N wrapped his arms around me again, "I love you too, Touko..."

It took three months, but I finally was ready... I was ready for Natural to be with me... And I think... no, I am ready... Ready for what? Oh, I think you already know... I did accidentally say it last night. While you think about that, Natural and I are going to go eat our breakfasts.

And remember: Love will find a way!


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for Love

Tsukasa: Don't Say You Love Me kind of started with a reversed cliffhanger, didn't it? Well, this will remedy that. This "Fanfiction" is a look into Touko's travel journal from when she first starts out her journey, covering her run ins with team plasma, her gym battles, and even her confrontations –among other things- with N. But it doesn't stop at the championship, continuing all the way to the start of Don't Say You Love Me. Read and enjoy!

I don't own Pokémon, only this idea!

P.S. This will be long ^-^'''

################################################################

Day 3 First Entry

Today I got a package at the Pokémon Center. Inside was this journal. I know, it's actually a diary, but that's too girly an item, so I'm calling it a journal.

Apparently, Mom wants me to keep track of the events on my journey so I can look back on them one day. Doesn't sound too interesting to me, but I figured what the heck, you know? Well, this marks my third day. I made it to Accumula town, and something really odd happened. I met a boy. Yes, a boy other than Cheren. He challenged me after some old dude ranted about Pokémon freedom. On that topic, total crud on his part. It made no sense. Pokémon freed from humans? Why?

Back on track though, I beat the boy, who named himself N. He somehow communicated with my Oshawott! I have no idea how, but he knew what my Pokémon was saying... he could feel it's emotions, and I could feel something from him. He gave off a sad vibe... it was nerve wracking. Well, I'd better wrap this up. In short, hectic day!

Day 6

I can't believe how hectic each day has been till now! But I think I can finally rest a bit. First off, yesterday I beat Bel. She didn't put up much of a fight, but I don't think she was trying too hard. She really tries to baby her Pokémon, so she doesn't push them that hard. Then today... Hoo boy, today. Right out the door at dawn, I entered the Pokémon School and the next thing I knew I was battling Cheren. He was WAY harder to beat than Bel, but Oshawott and I pulled through. Oh yeah, I still only have Oshawott. I really don't care much about the pokedex, I'm just going to catch what catches my eye, and focus only on them. Otherwise, it's kind of cruel to those other Pokémon who just sit around doing nothing. Anyways, after our battle, Cheren suggested something odd; he's trying out for the Pokémon league, and suggested I try it out myself and see where I go with it. Honestly, I have no idea what kind of trainer I want to be, but being the Champion does sound kind of glamorous... which isn't really my thing. Oh well, I decided to try it out anyways. Come dusk, I entered the Striaton city gym and took on Cilan. It was tough, considering the type difference, but just when all seemed lost, Oshawott evolved into Dewott! I couldn't believe it! With its newly learned Fury Cutter move, he sliced right through Cilan's Pansage. It wasn't an easy victory, but we pulled through. Maybe I am cut out to be champion? Maybe... Maybe...

Day 13

Not much to say today. I caught my first wild Pokémon though. Roggenrola... Sounds like rock and roll, doesn't it? Weird...

Day 15

I caught a Sawk Today. Man he is buff. I know I'm supposed to be too young to be into this stuff, but if I ever get a boyfriend (hah!) I hope he's buff too. Speaking of boys, I have to admit N is kinda cute, in a weird... VERY weird way. Yep, I met him again... we battled again, but afterword, he showed me around Nacrene City. It was fun. I hope we do it again. At the end of the day we parted ways, but... something about him, it's really bugging me...

Day 16

I got my second gym badge today. Rock'n'roll (my Roggenrola's nickname) beat the tar out of the gym leader (Lenora)'s butt. It was a cinch since I had a defensive advantage. But something odd happened after the battle. A group of people named Team Plasma stole a dragon skull from the museum the Gym was built under. Of course, I had to take charge when everyone was running around like scared chickens, chasing after them. I searched all over Pinwheel Forest, and, after listening in on them, I tackled the leader, using Rock'n'roll and Dewott to distract while I grabbed the skull and took off for the museum. I got a moonstone as thanks, but what I'll do with it I haven't a clue. Whatever, I'll find something to use it on one day.

Day 26

Another day, another Team Plasma run in, and another gym badge. Happy day!

Day 32

I guess N and I have become closer than I thought. He took me on the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City... and... well, he took me into his arms and held me close... I wonder... was the feelings I felt what it meant to be... no, I barely know the guy. Back on topic, he told me something very unusual, yet also very important. He is the leader of Team Plasma. Again. He. Is. The. Leader. Of. Team. Plasma.

Day 59

It's been a long while, journal. I've just been so busy that right after the day ends I fall right to sleep, leaving no room to write. But today... something interesting happened. I know, when does anything non-interesting happen to me, but this was... special. After N challenged me to another battle, he took me out on a date! I couldn't believe it, but we went clothing shopping in Mistralton City. This was also the first day it snowed, making it... magical. That's the best word for it. The best part was when I talked N into trying on a white shirt with black overalls. It was hilarious! He looked so weird, yet his awkward looks and persistence in trying to work with the look was adorable. The one problem was, despite his asking me in the first place, he wasn't all too into it. But I think that's just the way he is... it's definitely cute, that's for sure. Well, off to my next gym battle!

Day 65

Today, I had some issues with my trainer title choices. A few days ago, a young biker took me under his wing and taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Being so young, I had no idea what to expect, but I actually did pretty good. He could also tell by my attitude I had some promise in both the biker and roughneck statuses... but today, I took on an Ace trainer who was a veteran from another region. I had no idea what to expect since my pokedex couldn't register any of his Pokémon. But somehow I pulled through. It drove the guy nuts that he lost to a rookie like me, and his girlfriend nearly passed out, but when we all calmed down and talked, he said I have true potential to be the champion. I already met the current champion, and honestly, he's kind of a roughneck in his own way. WAY different from what I thought it would be. I don't know... maybe I really should try to be Champion. I haven't lost a single gym battle yet... maybe... maybe...

Day 85

I can't believe it. N actually did it. He befriended Reshiram... and now he's off to destroy the world, so to speak. I just... how could I have been so wrong about him? I look back at the times we had, then... and now... Oh great, I've got tear stains on the journal... but really... what did I see in him? Yet... there's still hope... according to him, I'm chosen too... I can befriend Zekrom and beat him! I have to! Here I come, N! I will defeat you!

Day 96

This is it. I have my final badge. I've decided: I will become the champion. I'm going to become the champion and defeat N, then protect the peace between Pokémon and trainer until, in turn, I too am defeated. That is my decision. And if anyone stands in my way... Cheren... I will defeat you too.

Day 103

I've defeated Shauntal, Marshal and Caitlin. The battles took hours... thankfully, there's a rest stop for trainers, however, my Pokémon aren't allowed to rest. It's cruel, but I released them from their pokeballs to continue training. Don't worry guys, I just need a little bit of rest...

Day 104

I didn't make it in time. N beat Alder. By the time I arrived in the champions chamber, the battle was coming to a close. Alder begged N with all his heart not to separate people and Pokémon, but N wouldn't hear of it. I was heartbroken, but as Team Plasma's castle emerged and fused with the buildings around us, I knew once more I had to stop this madness. I will defeat you N!

Day 105

Alder allowed me to rest a little before I ventured into the castle. I couldn't believe my ears when I was welcomed and treated as a guest. No battles, free items, infinite knowledge of their plans... but as I traversed the castle, I stumbled across some information that shocked me, then when I entered N's room... I could feel the torment and anger held in the room... All his life, N was all alone... He had nothing but Pokémon and his toys... I know it's not right, but they said I'm allowed to rest wherever I like... I'm staying in N's room tonight.

Day 106

I'm crying as I write this entry. I did it. I actually did it. I became a chosen hero and resurrected Zekrom, befriended it, then defeated N with it... Then the truth came out with Ghetsis. He's been behind this whole scheme from the start. He wanted control of the world, and being the only person with powerful Pokémon would have allowed it... but I stopped him. I destroyed his pokeballs and released his Pokémon from his evil grip before he took off... then N and I... the final attack my Zekrom used blew open a hole in the wall, leaving N room to run. He jumped on his Reshiram's back and... he told me to follow my dreams... to become champion and fight for what I feel is right... and then he left... But what are my dreams? I wish he would have stayed just a little longer... so I could figure it out...

Day -

I don't even know what day this is. It's been a year since N left. I love my Zekrom, but I don't use him in the league. He's just too powerful, and it's unfair to the elite four to have to face him. But due to my noble actions, I just can't seem to win... until now. I finally beat Alder. In truth, I could beat everyone but him. I lost countless amounts of money, both in battle and buying items, but I finally did it. I'm champion! Now... I'm going to become like Alder and travel... I must find him... I have to find out what my dreams are... with him...

Day -

I found this old journal again... I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote in this thing. Well, let's catch up. I'm fifteen now. Still the champion, though I'm called a badass now. Oh yeah, I curse now. Yep, it just comes naturally now. It's so not ladylike, but hey, who says I'm trying to be a lady? (hell yeah!) I'm still searching for N... I can't believe it's been five years... and I still haven't found him... Heh, no tears this time journal. I'm kinda burned out of them after so long... well, let's just say I'm getting close. I've been hearing rumors about a tea green haired kid wandering the Unova region. I'm coming for you N. Your ass is mine!

Day -

I found him.

############################

"Where... the hell am I?" I asked myself as I tore through several low trees before skidding to a halt. I could hear a voice... and another... a Pichu? My travels through all the regions allowed me to recognize almost all Pokémon cries... I crept forward, looking through the branches to see a young man with green hair standing in front of a small pond, a yellow mouse in his hands listening to him as he talked.

"I don't know little guy... I just can't get her off my mind... what do you think I should do?" the young man asked the Pichu, "I'm sure she's looking for me, but if she finds me... what should I do? Should I face her, or?" He shook his head at the thought, "I'd probably just run." The Pichu spoke up, talking back to him. Yes, N could still speak to Pokémon. I took this brief moment to step out of the brush, the Pichu catching sight of me, though he stayed quiet as I put a finger to my lips and signaled to stay quiet. The Pichu knew who I was immediately, and smiled as it continued to talk to N as though nothing was wrong.

"You think so, huh? I don't know if I could though." N chuckled, not noticing me get closer and closer, until finally I spoke up, "Still talking to Pokémon, huh?" he spun to face me, "Tou... Touko..." He stuttered, shocked by my presence, "I heard all of that... still can't stop thinking about me, huh?" he took a step back, and just as he began to run, I took his hand, pulling him back to me, into my arms, "Do you remember...?"

N just stood in shock, not knowing what to do, though he did silently say, "No... remember what...?" I giggled at his question, "On the Ferris wheel... you pulled me into your arms... just like I did to you now..."

"Oh... Oh yeah..." he stuttered again. I couldn't help but think he was cute, even with how handsome he had become. Yes, I did think that. He was handsome. Very much so, to be honest. "Touko..." he began, "Yes?" I replied.

"Let's battle."

...

I stared at him in shock, "What?"

"I said let's battle."

"For what?"

"For this Pichu" N laughed as the Pichu let out a quick "Pii?" of surprise.

"Wha... what? Are you listening to yourself?" I asked, though he quickly explained, "This Pichu needs someone to take care of it. I know you're champion, but I wonder if you're still the amazing trainer you used to be... So come on, let's see who gets to keep this Pichu!" for the first time ever, I could comprehend what he was saying. His speech had slowed down to the point where it was understandable. I thought about it for a moment, then smiled, reaching for Zekrom's pokeball, "Alright, let's do it!

#################################

I won the battle, and with the win I not only got a Pichu, but I also got N to travel with me. I can't wait to see where we go from here!

Day -

I... I don't know what to think here... N he... he tried to... I don't know...

##################################

"N, are you sure?" I asked, staring up at the large sign. It certainly was a tea shop, but it was so fancy that it had to cost a fortune, "Of course I'm sure" he smiled as he led the way in, dragging me by my arm- something I was accustomed to doing to him.

We quickly found a seat amongst the large groups of people, though I could tell N's eyes were only on me. I was wearing a red long sleeved shirt that went apart from my usual style as it looked quite feminine with frilled trimmings along the neck and end of the sleeves. But, just this once I was going to look good for N, and my usual clothes wouldn't match his laid back blue shirt with brown slacks. Too fiery I have to say.

So with my red shirt and black skirt I kept N's eyes on me, and before I knew it he was feeding me part of his strawberry shortcake... though it wasn't odd. It was indeed an indirect kiss, but it felt right. We laughed and talked, we acted just like a couple, even though we weren't. At least, I didn't think we were...

But then he asked me to close my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what he'd do now, but I agreed and kept them shut... and even as I felt his breath near me, I kept them closed, praying he would, and at the same time, wouldn't kiss me... but he did. He kissed me. I knew he wanted me to, but I didn't kiss back, though I did savor his warmth for a moment before I finally opened my eyes and, although gently, pushed him away, turning away to hide my apparent blush. I hated myself at that moment. I wanted it, yet I didn't want it...

"N... Natural... why did you just do that...?"

"Because I... I..." N just sighed, quickly correcting me, "It's N... and I just... wanted to try it. I guess it was a bad idea." He quickly stood, placed his napkin on the table, and then headed for the door. I looked down at the table before putting my hands to my face. "What have I done...?" I took one last bite of my chocolate mousse cake, and then took off after him. "N... I'm sorry..." I whispered as I began walking at his side, though he didn't hear me... it was probably better that way though...

##############################

Day -

N and I have been rather distant since that day. Both of us keep trying to make advances, but we both stop at the last second, deciding to remember what happened at the tea house. We're right now half way to Nimbasa City... I wonder what will happen to us from here on. I noticed that I have a habit of stroking my Pichu's ears whenever I get nervous...


	3. Chapter 3

Looking For Love 2

Tsukasa: I left a large gap in the story again with Looking For Love, so I'm doing a short oneshot to show a bit of what happened to Touko during the four year gap. Enjoy!

I don't own Pokémon!

P.S. I know that I usually make my own last names for characters, but I can't think of one that fits Touko so I'm sticking to her commonly used last name!

############################################################

"Still no word from the reigning Unova Champion, Touko White! If she doesn't show up within the week, her title as champion is going to be revoked and-"

The newscast was cut off as a firm kick sent the radio slamming into a nearby tree. Touko arose from her resting place, rolling onto her stomach to look out at the moonlit Lake Valor. Her journey for N had brought her to the Sinnoh region, where she had heard of a green haired youth wandering near the lake at night. Yet despite four days of camping on the shore, she never saw him. Perhaps she showed up just one day too late? Or perhaps it was just another wild goosechase, possibly led by the appearance of a Pokémon... no that didn't make sense, but it had to be something. "Damn it..." she cursed silently as she stood and walked to the shore, her newest partner Turtwig following her. She looked down at the little turtle, smiling as it chirped it's name to her, "It's all right, little guy. I'm fine. I just need to think. You can go back to bed." The Pokémon nodded and obeyed, though it did hesitate for a moment to watch it's trainer's eyes, which were shivering. There weren't tears, but it looked like if she did have them, she would be bawling right now.

"I don't know what to do..." I could feel my tear sockets stretching, trying to force out tears, but I had spent my last tear over a year ago. "I've been searching for so long..."

It just didn't make sense how he could move so fast. Doesn't he ever rest? I can't help but wonder what he's thinking right now too. Are we looking through similar eyes, or are the stars in the sky painted with a different shine to him? Even the tiniest flicker of hope was beginning to leave my grip... "I don't think I have a choice... I have to go back. Back to Unova..." I turned, taking my bag into my hand and returning Turtwig to his pokeball. The little guy needed rest before his big debut. It was time I returned to my world. My home... without a home.

Before I knew it, I was once again being doused in flashing lights, camera's taking both pictures and videos of me and my original team short of one member, who was replaced by my nervous little Turtwig. All of my Pokémon were enjoying the limelight as newsreporters spat out questions on "Why were you gone so long" and "What are you looking for so much?" I just wanted to kick them all... and I got my chance when a fanboy jumped from the red ropes and grabbed my leg. Everyone gasped, security came running... but none of them saved him. I brought my foot up and slammed it on his arm –possibly breaking it- then threw him back into the crowd with sheer leg strength, leaving everyone in the crowd quiet. "Finally" I groaned, "Just the silence I've been waiting to hear" I hissed before storming into my limo, quickly being briefed on public opinion based on how I act to the fans by my agent.

It was all getting old, and I had said that to her before. But so long as no one challenges me for the title, I couldn't forfeit it. Hell, why didn't I just stay missing so that they would force me to drop the title? "What was I thinking?" I asked myself as I stared out the window at the passing lights of Castelia City. Taking over the League was an incredible achievement, but the fame, the passion... it just isn't my thing! And as I drove by, countless times I could have sworn I saw him... the flashes of the camera's, however, had taken their toll, and I was only seeing green spots on people with similar hair styles.

"Now then, you need to report to the League for a meeting in three days, then you have to..." My agent started flapping her gums again, leading me to interrupt, "then I have to what? Go and wipe Caitlin's ass? Please. Why was Alder always allowed to travel but I can't?"

"Wha... What are you talking about? At least Alder called and let us know what he was doing! You, you little rambunctious youth, are just doing what you want without a word. We haven't heard from you for over three months! What if a challenger came? We wouldn't have been able to contact you or anything! Besides, we tried calling you!"

"Oh yeah... I broke my Xtransceiver in a rockslide. Forgot to get it fixed. No wonder you all have left me alone for so long."

"I know you carry a radio with you-" "And that's why I came back. Hey, that's what matters, right? I'm back to wipe Caitlin's preppy little ass and whip Marshal's ass in martial arts training and guard Shauntal's room from monsters again. And seriously, what kind of novelist becomes scared of their own creations? The fact that she created them herself show's they're not real! Seriously, what the f-"

I hate to continue to use this damn saying, but next thing I knew...

I was at the league. Yet again, there were swarms of fans. Most primma donnas would enjoy this fame, but not me! I'm not a prima donna, I'm a badass, and I HATE being used to promote the league! I'm not a poster, I'm a person who just wants... just wants to stop being so alone.

I know, I have my Pokémon, right? Is that what you're going to say?

"So why have you been traveling so much?" Grimsley asked me, snapping me out of my daydreaming trance. "Yes, not even Alder traveled as much as you do. He mostly stayed in the Unova region!" Shauntal chirped in.

"She's looking for that N boy again" Caitlin teased, her smile making it quite evident she was trying to get under my skin again. "You know, you'd think after five years you'd show a little more respect, Caitlin. Seriously, you're older than me yet I can act more mature than you!" I shouted, quickly being cut off by Marshal, "Both of you be quiet. Caitlin, you should act more your age, and Touko. Touko, you need to stop letting her get to you like that. You know she does it for a reaction, and you always give it to her."

"Oh, I'll give her a reaction!" I shouted before being held down by Grimsley, who had, somehow, moved from his end of the table to mine to detain me, "Easy now, we don't need you two ripping this room apart again. These vases do cost money you know" He sighed before mysteriously reappearing at his own chair to sit down.

Yet again I sighed, which was becoming habit for me, "What did I get myself into? Seriously, what the f-"

Before long, I was released to do my own thing. I couldn't help but thank God for releasing me from that torment, and for finally allowing me to resume my search. One good thing came out of this meet up. Afterward, one of my secret advisors reported that a young man with green hair had been reported in the Unova region. Another wild goose chase? Maybe...

But I have to keep trying!

I'm coming for you N!


	4. Chapter 4

Full Circle (Thank You For Loving Me)

Tsukasa: My first song verse fanfiction! Hope it turns out well! This is a continuation of Don't Say You Love Me, and takes place 2 years after that story (making N and Touko 17). Enjoy!

I don't own Pokémon nor the picture that inspired this fanfiction. Thank You For Loving Me is owned by Jon Bon Jovi!

##########################################

*Instrumental*

I couldn't believe it. We were really back in Nimbasa City's amusement park. N led me through the park, both of us finishing our cotton candy's last bites. And as we approached the ride that struck our hearts not with a melancholy chord, but instead a happily nostalgic chord, we both had our own ideas of how the night was going to end. We tossed the empty cotton candy cone's and stepped into line.

We both talked and rambled about the day, how we enjoyed the rollercoasters and bought pictures of N screaming like a little girl clinging to me in fear. And then how we both got to ride the same horse on the Merry Go Round, and all the people cooed at how cute a couple we were. And finally, how we both won prizes for each other in the arcade, though we did put those back in the park storage. Haah... it truly was a beautiful night for a ride on the Ferris wheel... but one thing I found curious was that there were no fireworks... why not? It was nine thirty, and they usually went off around nine... huh, I couldn't figure it out. And then the line cleared out suddenly. I guess it was closing time, but N continued to walk through the crowd, stopping at the waiting cabin.

"Sir, the park is closing..." The young man gulped as a broken light flickered above him. He sighed, "Alright, one more ride, then you need to get going."

It's hard for me to say the things  
>I want to say sometimes<br>There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<p>

As N led me onto the ride, I couldn't help but feel a certain ambiance in the air. It was so romantic, so perfect. I sat down opposite of N, my back facing out towards the sky while N sat towards the ride itself. "Touko, I..." N began, a confident smile on his face, "I know I'm not always direct with what I say..."

Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words tonight<p>

As the doors were locked and the carriage began to move, I looked out towards the park. It was empty. N and I were completely alone, and there were still no fireworks. I quickly brought my attention back to N. This was him and me, not the rest of the world. "But..." He sighed, though it was a happy, content sigh. "All my life, I've been alone...and when my life was taking a turn for the worst it was like a shining ray of hope guided by a beautiful angel lit my path and revealed my mistakes... And that angel was you" he shook his head and chuckled, "Listen to me, I sound like an old poet..."

"No, no... Natural, I love it... thank you."

Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>For parting my lips<p>

When I couldn't breathe

"All I can say tonight is... Thank you for loving me, Touko. When my path was bleak, you stepped in and showed me the way, you cleared my eyes of the hate and revealed what my true dreams were, not the schemes of Ghetsis. And when I felt at my loneliest years later, yet again you came into my life and breathed life into the drought that had engulfed me."

Natural... he'd never been this... vibrant with his choice of words... What is he doing tonight? I wondered that as we slowly began to rise higher into the sky. I did notice something odd though. In the silence between his words, I could have sworn I heard beeping.

I never knew I had a dream  
>Until that dream was you <p>

Natural left a long silence after that last speech of love, his smile caressing me, holding me as I waited to hear more of his words. It was weird, I had never wanted to hear anyone speak more in all my life, even when I allowed him to confess to me two years earlier. This was far more than that... I could feel there was something coming, but I had no idea what. The tension was killing me. Finally, he spoke again.

"I didn't know what my dreams were until you reentered my life... and then I knew what I wanted to do, what to follow. What to base my life off of... Touko, that dream is you" N said as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little black box, something I never would have expected in all my life to be held in front of me.

All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words tonight<p>

He opened the box to reveal a shining diamond ring, "Touko... from the bottom of my heart, thank you for loving me... Will you marry me?"

This time I was sure of the beeping, as I saw a little green light flashing under the ring, but I didn't let that distract me. "N...Natural... what... how..." I put a hand to my face, trying to sort out my words, "I never would have expected this to be what you had in mind for us here... and I can only say one thing, on this perfect night..." I leaned forward, closing the distance between our lips, "Yes, Natural, I will marry you."

Thank you for loving me

And right on time I realized why there had never been any fireworks, why that light was flashing. It was all planned for right when I said yes... Yes, Natural had actually thought out how long it would take me to say yes so that right as I said it, fireworks would go off. Even after all the changes he had made, he still was that same equation making, fast talking boy I knew so long ago. As the fireworks boomed behind the Ferris wheel, Natural took me into his arms and kissed me, just as passionately as that day back at the hotel. But this time, it was more meaningful. It was the first kiss we had in our new lives.

I'm so glad I loved you, N... I'm so glad that I came into your life... and you came into mine.


End file.
